digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pajiramon
Pajiramon is a sheep-like Digimon from the Digimon series. She is also one of the twelve Devas, serving Zhuqiaomon, the South Sovereign of the Digital World. She was named after the Yaksa Pajra, or Haira. Biology * Evolution: Ultimate/Perfect * Data type: Virus * Monster attribute: Holy Beast/Exalted Beast Physical description Pajiramon is a feminine Digimon, as observed, her character voices are performed by female artists, at least for the Japanese and US Digimon Tamers animation. Her body build resembles a centaur or a taur for short. That is, an upper torso of an anthropomorphized sheep with the lower torso of a real sheep, covered with white and non-fluffy wool. Totally there are six limbs: two hands and four legs. Like other Digimon Devas, she has three horns on her head. Hers are in purple, one on the forehead, two as normal sheep: big and helical on the lateral sides. Her eyes are in leaf shape with red iris while her face and the lop ears are in deep brown. On the face, there are five milky-white markings: two wavy ones above eyes from forehead, another wavy two below eyes from cheek near ears and a rhombic one above her black nose. She also has two gold little earrings on her ears. Behind her head, there is a chignon (coiled-up hair) with red cloth covered and red ribbons tied up tightly. As a fighter or protector for the Digimon Sovereign, Pajiramon is always wearing a Chinese-styled battle armor suit which is purple in colour with golden edges mainly as corselet and shoulder pieces. She also wears a purple waist belt and a red swaddle with three circle golden plates: two on the sides and a bigger one with a sanskrit word on it. Her forearms are covered with long tube-like gloves without the finger part; the sanskrit word on the gold plate is also seen on the backhand part of the glove. Red cloth barely seen form the glove is covering her palms. Her three "fingers" are actually hooves. For the lower torso, it is just a normal sheep body, four leg-limbs with deep brown feet and darker hoofs. A white short sheep tail is located at the caudal part. She runs faster than an average man running and her weight gives her a rather great gravitational force when performing downward assaults. Her jumping ability is still not well known. However, she has shown quite well high-fall balance. Psychological analysis Pajiramon is perhaps a silent member among her Deva colleagues, as with evidence that her voice is performed by female dubbing artists who both possess mature voices aging at about the thirties. She is also the most mysterious Deva, with her nickname "The Deva of Darkness". She is very loyal to the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. In order to fulfill the orders and carry out duties of her master, she always takes them seriously. Like the Sovereign, she does not much like humans. When facing weaker opponents, she attacks but does not underestimate. Specialities Unlike other Devas, Pajiramon is especially associated with nightmares. With this power, she can take her enemies into mental distortion. Besides the nightmarish power, she is also equipped with her Treasure Bow, a crossbow which can shoot golden double-edged arrows. It is hung on her back when in stand by, with a dark handle, golden handle edges and a purple body. Attacks * Treasure Bow: Shots of double-edged golden arrows. * Vafunijuvara: Special shots sealing targets into a nightmarish dimension thus destroying their mind. * Thunder Stomp: Incessant hoof stamping that causes great physical damage. * Lullaby Bleat: Loud bleat voice that lulls targets in range to sleep. Appearances Other than being a boss in the D-Arc or maybe D-Tector, Pajiramon has also made her appearance in the third season of the Digimon animation series, Digimon Tamers. In episode 17: "Chasing the Blue Card, Rapidmon‚Äôs lightning action"/"Duel with the Deva"/"The Saga of the Devas, Part Three". Her character voice in the Japanese version is performed by Katsuki Masako while the US version is performed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. State of affection by Digimon fans Pajiramon has only appeared in one single episode and her part of the storyline ended without making a great influence on the third season. She has few fans like other Devas do. Trivia *As 2003 was the year of the sheep (or goat) in the Chinese Zodiac, rare fanarts are seen to celebrate the passed new year. *There are people who support the coupling of Pajiramon and Vajramon. Category:Ultimate_Digimon